The Cherry Blossom
by lil.angel.on.earth
Summary: In Tokyo City, only one thing matters. Nightclubs. And that's where Syoaran meet's the lovely stage performer, Sakura. Can this millionaire win over this singer, or will she choose to diss the hub, and stay with her club?


**ah, my 1st S+S stori. oh pleez review + tell me u like it.i worked realli hard on this 1st ch + i'm planning, on continu'n

* * *

**

"Well, this should be interesting hey Syoaran?" Eriol cried cheerfully as he jumped onto the couch. Syoaran on the other hand was looking out the window, and down at the streets full of people. Hustling and bustling. 

He knew exactly what Eriol meant by interesting. This would be the beginning of a new life for them. Ever since he was young, Syoaran's parents had brought up Eriol as a son, and the two had spent all their lives together, going to the same school, taking the same classes, receiving the same grades. Although, the grades part was a little surprising seeing as Eriol never studied. He basically just copied Syoaran's notes and answers and hardly ever did his own work. Besides school, the two boys were practically brothers, but people couldn't tell that by just looks. Eriol had a calm personality with amazing blue eyes that sparkled whenever he was enjoying himself. On the other hand, Syoaran had a firm attitude that made people shiver in fear when they met his blazing brandy colored eyes. Also, their choice of girls couldn't be anymore different then their looks. Growing up with many financial support, had led Eriol to believe he could _buy_ any kind of girl he wanted, while Syoaran had been brought up to be more on the lines of 'on sale.' He was always the winning fish that the business fishermen wanted, but could never catch. As an occupation, Syoaran was a business dealer who knew the ways of law and order. Although, growing up as a young, rich billionaire came with some advantage in the world of society. Eriol had his wide choice of jobs, but choose to stick with gambling and drinking. Although, no matter how many times Eriol gambled, he always got what he wanted, and used 'drinking' to his advantage. Though the two men may have their differences, they were friends through and through.

"Yep, Tokyo sure is different from Hong Kong, a lot busier too. So what do you want to do?" Eriol asked, hoping off and joining Syoaran by the window.

"Don't know. You want to check out the area?"

"That sounds cool."

* * *

"You know, I sort of like this neighborhood," Eriol exclaimed, cheerfully after walking some time.

"Yeah, but it seems there's nothing to do," Syoaran sighed in boredom, but suddenly a girl rushed by him and bumped into him.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Syoaran yelled after her and shook his head. Then Eriol realized something was sticking to Syoaran's elbow. When he took it off, he saw it was some kind of weird business card in the shape of a bird, which read:

**Nightingale **

**Come and hear the greatest of singers. **

**Opens: 8 o'clock This Week's Password: Songbird**

"I wonder what this could be," Eriol asked, loud enough for a man next to him over hear.

"Hell man, what's in that head of yours? The Nightingale is that four star that opened on Lakeview Street."

Syoaran and Eriol looked confused, so the man repeated,

"You know a couple of blocks away from that, two stars Tea Cup."

Confusion still shown on their faces, so the man asked,

"You don't have the faintest idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"Not really. We're new in town, but do you care to enlighten us?"

"Alright, I'm only going to say it once, so listen closely. This here city is only interested in one thing, nightclubs. That's how society works now a day."

"I see, so it's some kind of social thing is it?" Eriol asked in interest.

"Oh yeah, I mean, if you're seen going to a certain ranked nightclub, that's how people rank _you_. Although, another way to be ranked is if you own a nightclub yourself."

"Do you own one?"

"No, but it's been a dream of mine to own a five star."

"A five star?"

"That's the ranking, from one to five stars. A nightclub's rank can change every week, according to the Nightclub News."

"The what?"

"The Nightclub News, it's a special paper that's written by people who receive entrances into any nightclub, without needing a password."

"Oh, so I see. Then, everyone usually reads this paper then?"

"Now just reads it, depends on it. Here…," The man turned and rushed to a magazine stand, paid for a tabloid, and shoved it to Eriol.

"Here, just read that. It gives this week's edition of what's hot and what's not." Syoaran glanced at the pages with Eriol, and was taken back by the harsh insults, and the unbelievable praises.

"So as you can see, Nightclubs are what people are interested in. So, if you want to be known in this city, you better choose wisely about the clubs you go to. Later."

* * *

"Well, I think that's enough scouting for one day," Eriol yawned.

It had been hours, and Syoaran had already memorized the city's streets and addresses. As they passed some local stores, Syoaran thought over and over again on what he could do to keep him occupied until he could find a job.

"This seems like a nice neighborhood. I think we should try and make friends, what do you say Syoaran?" Eriol suggested as they rounded the corner and over heard some people talking about something fascinating.

"Yeah, I know it's the best huh?"

"It is? I've never been there before."

"Really, oh you've got to come."

"I don't know the way."

"We'll come and pick you up, okay. It's the greatest."

"Excuse me," Eriol cut in, making the girls of the group blush.

"But may I ask what you lovely ladies are talking about?"

"Oh, just the greatest club ever known. It's called the Cherry Blossom." Syoaran raised his eyebrow in suspicion. All day, he had heard numerous people discussing about a place with that name.

"That must be one of the clubs, that guy was talking about," Eriol whispered to Syoaran, but then returned to the girl.

"Could be so kind as to tell us where we could find this great club?"

"Sure," one of the girls answered, and wrote an address on Eriol's palm.

"There you go," the girl finished and winked seductively at Eriol.

"Thank you and I hope to see you there." After they had said good bye, Syoaran sighed,

"We've only been here for a couple of hours and you're already making moves."

"What can I say? I'm irresistible. So shall we check this place out?"

"I guess, why not?"

"Come on Syoaran. You need to lighten up. Find yourself a girl, and I'm sure you'll be happy."

"A girl, is that your answer to every problem, Eriol, a girl?"

"Well, to most problems anyway."

* * *

After locating the club, the two men walked back to their nicely modeled apartment and made a quick change. One of the main reasons Syoaran had chosen their apartment was because of its amazing structure and view of the city. He could have chosen a better building in the upper class section of the city, but decided it was best to live out an 'almost' normal life.

"Come on Syoaran, can you look more stupid?" Eriol whined as Syoaran came out of his room wearing a black leather jacket covering a white business looking shirt, and pants that matched the jacket.

"I could ask you the same thing Eriol," Syoaran stated, looking at Eriol in disgust. He was wearing a dark navy blue shirt, leaving some of the top buttons undone to reveal a good view of his chest, and pants made of a soft midnight blue, fabric material.

"Why? Do you think I look too uptight like you? Because if I do, I can go change…"

"Let's just go." After locking up the two men made their way a couple blocks down the street and entered a dark alleyway.

"Eriol, are you sure this is the place?"

"This is the address." Then, Syoaran could hear soft jazz music coming from a pair of strong steel doors. He stalked over and knocked on them. A slit in the door opened, and a fierce eye leered out.

"Password?" a low, commanding voice came from the slit.

"Don't have one, but I have a name," Syoaran mocked, "it's Syoaran Li." Syoaran did like to use his name for personal gain, but what else could he do. Apparently this place kept a tight security. The eyes widened and the door opened to reveal a very hulky, ape like man, who towered about three or four feet over them.

"Welcome to the Cherry Blossom, Mr. Li. Right this way." He guided them to another pair of door, except these were more fashionably designed. As he opened them, soft red lights fill Syoaran and Eriol's eyes, and when, they were able to see again, they could make out a fancy decorated hall, with an enormous stage down a few feet. The hall's design reminded Syoaran of a college's seating arrangements, a huge half oval, with many tables on each floor facing the stage. As the man closed the doors behind them, Syoaran asked,

"So the bar or a table?"

"Let's take the bar." There were actually two bars in the hall; one was actually like a frame around the top of the hall. It was circular and many people were able to find seats. The other seemed to be built in the middle, for those who wanted a closer look at the stage. As Syoaran and Eriol made their way to the second bar, he could hear people whispering,

"Oh my god, it that the Syoaran Li?"

"No way, I didn't know he came to clubs like these."

"Well, it's no surprise he'd be interested in the Cherry Blossom. I mean it is the best, isn't it?"

When they found two seats that were open, a 28 year old looking bar tender with silver hair and glasses greeted them,

"So, what's it going to be gentlemen?"

"We'll, take the best you guys can offer," Eriol answered.

"Very well," the bar tender smiled mischievously, but before he could serve them a man called from a nearby table.

"Just a minute sir, Tomoyo, Can you take that table?" The bar tender addressed to a lovely young waitress with stunning dark amethyst hair and eyes.

"Of course Yukito," Tomoyo answered smiling politely. Eriol let out a long low whistle and shook his head.

"I think I'm in love with this place already."

"With this place or with its waitresses," Syoaran asked, rolling his eyes.

"I think both." The bar tender, Yukito, chuckled at Eriol's comment and stated,

"You better be careful with that one. Has a voice of an angel but the tongue of a seducer."

"Well I wouldn't mind getting a taste of _that_ tongue, or any other pretty girl here," Eriol joked, looking around the room. Yukito chuckled again, but frowned softly.

"Better not let the Boss hear that. He'd be furious."

"The Boss," Syoaran asked.

"He's the guy who owns this joint." Yukito nodded to a man, a few years older than Syoaran, who was sitting at the dead center of the oval's seating arrangement, with a clear view of the stage. Syoaran could have guessed he was the same age as Yukito, although this guy looked much more rugged. He had blazing dark brown eyes that were starring satisfied at the stage avoiding the eyes of the many women surrounding him, either leaning or holding him in some place.

"He looks friendly," Eriol stated sarcastically, "so why should I watch out for him?"

"Let's just say, if you do get friendly with one of the girls working here, it better not be his."

"And who would this divine creature be? I think I'd want to meet her."

"I'm sure you would, everyone does. She's the main reason we get so much business here."

"Well, is she here now?" And as if on cue, the lights dimmed and a man with a weird looking smile came from the side of the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope you are all enjoying yourself at the Cherry Blossom." The crowd clapped pleasantly and the man continued,

"Now, let me present the flower of the hour. The one, the only… Miss Sakura!" As the lights moved from the man and around the stage as if in search of something, they suddenly landed on a shadow behind the curtains. Then, a voice could be heard from the loud speaker, and as the orchestra began from under the stage a voice came out, smooth as honey and sounded just as sweet.

_If you've got romance on your mind,  
If you'd like to stroll hand in hand,  
If you wanna cuddle in the moonlight,  
And whisper, ain't love grand?_

The curtain parted slowly by a slender arm, to reveal the most beautiful girl Syoaran had laid eyes on. She wore a pink shimmering dress that had captured her perfect figure and long white gloves that came up to below her elbow. The dress started right under her collar bone, which let her satin choker come into plain view. A slit was cut at the bottom that began just below the thigh and opened wider as it came down her slender legs. She had the most adorable face with features that could have only been made for an angel, and proved that she was hardly wearing any make up, and when the girl opened her eyes to reveal glittering jewels of emerald.

_If you want someone to buy that sweet talk.  
That you guys all love to spout.  
Baby, count me out,_

The song captured the crowd completely as she stalked up and down the stage, and suddenly off stage. Syoaran's heart beat faster as he watched her flirt with some of the men in the crowd.

_If you want to dance cheek to cheek,  
Then go home and talk all night long,  
If you want to send somebody flowers._

A man in the crowd threw something to her that looked like a flimsy daisy, which she picked up daintily, smelt it, then threw it back into the crowd, who went crazy to grab hold of it.

_And share a stupid song,_

_If you want a woman who believes that,  
You're what her life's all about,  
Baby? Count me out,_

From time to time, the girl would take an empty seat next to a guy and sing as if she was singing it to him, but as she came into the next stanza she made her way up the ovals' stairs

_I've been there,  
I've done that,  
It's nowhere,  
It's old hat,_

While teasing a man, she stole his hat, and placed it slightly upon herself, then raced to a man on the other side of the aisle and sat on the table.

_  
Forget those thoughts you're thinking mister.  
And just regard me as your sister._

She bent lower for him to kiss her, and when he was about to; he closed his eyes, and didn't see her shove the hat on him from the back of his head, and he missed miserably. By the time he removed the hat, she had arrived at the level Syoaran and Eriol were sitting at, and came to sit next to Eriol.

_If you want to send valentines,  
If you want to write poetry._

_Here's a little change go call somebody,_

She lifted her hand as if for Eriol to help her up, and when he did, she stood promptly on the table, and the lights followed her with every word.

Who doesn't look like me,

She took every step slowly, following each word, as if not to lose the crowd's attention or interest, although there was hardly a man out there whose mouth wasn't hanging open, and eyes growing bigger than golf balls.

_And if you've got plans to fall in love.  
Without a shadow of a doubt,  
Baby? Count me out,_

Then she made her way in front of Syoaran and stopped right in front of him, reaching out for a cherry blossom in her hair, realizing the glamorous cut hair that bounced at her shoulders. She looked at it, then to Syoaran and smiled.

_That's what I said, I said baby…._

Then, she made her way back down to the stage, but not before throwing the flower to Syoaran who caught it by the stem.

_Count me out,_

As the piano played its last notes, she twirled around, sending the dress to hover a little, and whispered huskily,

_Hound Dog..._

And the band stopped, and the curtain dropped sending the viewers into frenzy. Eriol clapped the loudest, as Syoaran held tight onto the cherry blossom.

"That was one hell of a girl. Who is she?" Eriol asked mischievously.

"That would be the Boss' girl. You better not get any ideas, or you'll never be able to enter this club again. You can only imagine what the men _here_ have to do to restrain themselves," Yukito chuckled.

"So the Boss' girl, eh, well, she's quite the catch, wouldn't you say so Syoaran? Syoaran?" But Syoaran wasn't paying attention. His mind was only set on one thing,

"I've got to meet her."

* * *

**so wat u tink. cool huh? i tink so. so review + tell me u tinks it's cool 2. **

**'k, luv ya, bi. KT**


End file.
